Rolling In The Deep
Rolling In The Deep (en español Rodando En Lo Profundo), es una canción presentada en el episodio "Prom Queen". La versión original pertenece a Adele, de su segundo álbum titulado 21, aunque en la serie hacen la version de John Legend, que es a capella. Es cantada por Rachel y Jesse. Esta canción es la primera en la que interviene el Club Audiovisual , haciendo los coros. Contexto de la Canción Rachel entra en el Auditorio, donde los chicos del Club de Video estaban haciendo algunos arreglos. Rachel les dice que va a cantar esta canción, y necesita que le digan que les parece, si fue brillante, o extraordinaria. Rachel comienza a cantar y de pronto aparece Jesse y se le une, siendo así esta canción en donde Jesse St. James hace su primera aparición en la segunda temporada. A lo largo de la canción Rachel se muestra dura, aunque se le escapaban algunas sonrisas, mientras que Jesse intentaba conquistar a Rachel. The Glee Project 2 Fue interpretada por Aylin como su última presentación en el reality en el episodio Glee-Ality frente a Ryan Murphy, los mentores, los escritores y los participantes eliminados anteriormente. Letra Rachel: There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark, Jesse: Finally, I can see you crystal clear, Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your ship bare, See how I'll leave with every piece of you, Don't underestimate the things that I will do, There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark, The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling, Jesse y Rachel: We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hand, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played it to the beat, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), Rachel: Baby, I have no story to be told, But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn, Think of me in the depths of your despair, Makin' a home down there as mine sure won't be shared, Jesse: The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling, Jesse y Rachel: We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played it with a beating Jesse: Throw your soul through every open door, Rachel: Count your blessings to find what you look for, Jesse: Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, Rachel: You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown, Jesse y Rachel: (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, we could have had it all, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, it all, it all, it all, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played it to the beat, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played and you played and you played And you played it to the beat